Blog użytkownika:Xenonisbad/Konsola kodów w Risen
Coraz częściej spotykam się z pytaniami odnośnie trybu testowego, konsoli kodów oraz skrótów debugowania dotyczących różnych części serii Risen. Uznałem, że warto uporządkować posiadaną wiedzę w serii blogów, do którego zawsze będzie można zalinkować. W ten sposób każdy, kto zacznie zagłębiać się w tryb testowy będzie mógł dowiedzieć się o wielu ciekawych rzeczach, w szczególności o tych o których istnieniu nawet nie wiedział. Pierwszy blog z tej serii omawia same podstawy, tj. jak włączyć tryb testowy, jak się nią posługiwać i jakie opcje ona nam oferuje. Włączanie trybu testowego Konsola kodów jest dostępna tylko w trybie testowym. Włączenie go jest piekielnie proste, wystarczy na klawiaturze wpisać szybko ciąg znaków "minsky", oczywiście bez cudzysłowu. Od wciśnięcia klawisza z literą "m" mamy dwie sekundy aby dopisać pozostałe "insky", dlatego wśród osób obeznanych z klawiaturą najczęściej problemem jest zbyt szybkie klikanie klawiszy, a nie zbyt powolne. Powód jest prosty: ponieważ "minsky" wpisuje się podczas aktywnej gry, wciśnięcie niektórych klawiszy otwiera okna interfejsu, których wczytanie zajmuje grę przez ułamek sekundy. Jeżeli kolejna litera zostanie wpisana akurat w trakcie otwierania się mapy i ekwipunku, silnik gry najprawdopodobniej nie wyłapie tej litery przez co tryb testowy nie zostanie uaktywniony. Oczywiście problem praktycznie nie występuje na szybkich komputerach. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, po lewej stronie ekranu pojawi się napis "test mode activated| Konsola kodów Konsolę kodów można uruchomić po włączeniu trybu testowego, wciskając klawisz ~ na klawiaturze. W konsoli kodów wpisuje się komendy głównie z parametrami, dopisując je za komendami po użyciu spacji, przykładowo w "AutoSave On", "AutoSave" jest komendą, a "On" jest parametrem tej komendy. Alfabetyczna lista komend Każdą z tych komend należy wpisać do konsoli kodów dokładnie w takiej formie, jak zostały tutaj przedstawione, system gry rozróżnia wielkie i małe litery oraz uwzględnia spacje. Warto zauważyć, że dzięki klawiszowi TAB możemy włączyć autouzupełnianie, które pomaga wpisywać bardziej skomplikowane kody. Przykładowo kliknięcie klawisza TAB po wpisaniu "A" rozwija komendę do "AmbientOcclusion". AmbientOcclusion Ambient occlusion to jedna z metod cieniowania wykorzystywana w grach. Ta komenda nie powinna interesować nikogo oprócz najbardziej zaawansowanych moderów, ale nie mam zamiaru ukrywać jej istnienia. Włączenie ambient occlusion za pomocą tej komendy najczęściej wiąże się z błędami graficznymi dotyczącymi cieniowania, dlatego włączanie tej opcji jest odradzane każdemu, komu tymczasowe psucie gry nie sprawia żadnej przyjemności ;) Funkcję można wyłączyć ponownie używając tej samej komendy. Komenda AutoSave ma dwa parametry On i Off, ale nie są one konieczne aby z komendy skorzystać. AutoSave Włącza lub wyłącza funkcję tworzenia autozapisów, czyli zapisów gry robionych automatycznie w określonych miejscach, na przykład przed świątynią pełną pułapek. Funkcja ta jest domyślnie włączona i nie można jej wyłączyć poprzez zwyczajne opcje udostępnione w grze, jednak wszystkim graczom zaleca się granie z włączoną funkcją autozapisów, w końcu nie znamy dnia ani godziny ;) Wyłączenie funkcji może być przydatne tylko na słabych komputerach z powolnym dyskiem twardym. Komenda AutoSave ma dwa parametry On i Off, ale nie są one konieczne aby z komendy skorzystać. benchmark W tytule nie pojawił się wcale błąd - tak jak wszystkie częściej używane komendy, tak i ta zaczyna się małą literą, przez co szybciej można ją wpisać do konsoli kodów. Benchmark, jak zapewne się już domyśleliście, testuje wydajność gry na komputerze z którego aktualnie korzystanie, jednak ponieważ wyniki nie mają nic wspólnego z FPS'ami oraz aktualnymi ustawieniami graficznymi, jest to kolejna komenda, z której skorzystają tylko najbardziej zaawansowani moderzy. CameraDump Za pomocą tej komendy można robić zrzuty ekranu bez użycia jakiegokolwiek zewnętrznego programu. Jako argument trzeba podać nazwę pliku (bez rozszerzenia), przykładowo wpisanie "CameraDump test" stworzy plik z grafiką o nazwie test.bmp. Na stworzonym w ten sposób screenie nigdy nie widać otwartej konsoli kodów, przez co jedynym minusem korzystania z tej komendy jest problem z dostępem do folderu ze screenshotami (X:\Users\Użytkownik\AppData\Local\Risen\ScreenShots, gdzie X to litera dysku systemowego, a Użytkownik to nazwa aktywnego użytkownika). DebugMode Włącza tryb debugowania, podczas którego obok wszystkich postaci, zwierząt i potworów, które znajdują się w pobliżu Bezimiennego, pojawia się okienko z podstawowymi danymi na ich temat. Zazwyczaj są to: * Name – nazwa w postaci kodu na przyzwanie (np. dla Bezimiennego to PC_Hero, a dla Sary to Sara) * Guild – gildia * Group - grupa do jakiej przynależy * Attlock - nastawienie do gracza (dotyczy tylko postaci) * Mode - co robi (np. jest martwy) * Task - podaje animację, według której robi to co robi * TaskPos – podaje zmianę pozycji wynikającą z tego co robi * State – podaje zachowanie w danej animacji * Reason – podaje powód, dlaczego to robi Komenda DebugMode wymaga użycia parametrów on lub off, aby odpowiednio włączyć lub wyłączyć tryb debugowania. defeat Pokonuje podświetloną postać lub zwierzę, przydzielając postaci kontrolowanej przez gracza odpowiednią ilość doświadczenia. Jeżeli celem był człowiek, staje się on nieprzytomny na kilkadziesiąt sekund, tak jakby został pobity bronią białą. Komendę defeat można także zastosować z argumentem, w którym podajemy nazwę postaci, którą chcemy pokonać (musi się ona znajdować w pobliżu głównego bohatera). Warto zauważyć, że w odniesieniu do zwierząt i potworów komenda z parametrem jest praktycznie bezużyteczna, ponieważ nigdy nie wiadomo który z danego rodzaju potworów system wybrał do pokonania i czy będzie się on akurat znajdował na tyle blisko Bezimiennego, aby komenda mogła zostać wykonana. Difficulty Zmienia poziom trudności gry. Ponieważ identyczna opcja znajduje się w ustawieniach gry, komenda jest praktycznie nieprzydatna. Można ją użyć tylko z parametrem Easy, Normal lub Hard, które oznaczają odpowiednio niski, normalny i wysoki poziom trudności. edit Jedna z najbardziej użytecznych komend dostępnych w grze. Jeżeli zostanie użyta bez parametru, otworzy specjalne okno przedmiotu, postaci lub bestii, jaka akurat jest namierzona. W tym oknie można nie tylko sprawdzić prawie każdy szczegół (ekwipunek postaci, wartość przedmiotu, ilość hp bestii), ale większość z nich można nawet z powodzeniem zmienić. Jest to jedna z trzech najbardziej przydatnych komend każdej postaci piszącej artykuły. Komendę edit można użyć z edytorem, jednak nie polecam tego, ponieważ w przypadku bestii i przedmiotów, które występują w większej ilości, edycja wartości przysparza pewne problemy, chociaż do zwykłego podejrzenia szczegółów nadaje się wyśmienicie. EffectQuality Kolejna komenda, której odpowiednik można znaleźć w ustawieniach gry. Zmienia ona jakość efektów graficznych, ale aby tego dokonać trzeba użyć jej z jednym z trzech parametrów: Low, Medium albo High, odpowiednio oznaczające niską, średnią i wysoką jakość tychże efektów. EndBoss Teleportuje Bezimiennego do areny, na której toczy się walka z ostatnim, głównym bossem gry. Użytkowanie komendy odradzam, ponieważ przy okazji skorzystania z niej niektóre spośród zadań głównych zostają oznaczone jako wykonane, co uniemożliwia poprowadzenie fabuły do przodu. Arena i tak jest pusta i nieaktywna, przez co komenda wydaje się być kompletnie bezużyteczna. FirstPersonCamera Komenda zmienia miejsce przyczepienia kamery do głównego bohatera, dzięki czemu uzyskujemy widok z pierwszej osoby. Niestety ten tryb jest dość mocno niedopasowany (dlatego też nie jest dostępny w opcjach gry), ale dla osób którym to nie przeszkadza ta komenda może zapewnić chwilę zabawy. Komenda FirstPersonCamera może zostać użyta z parametrami on lub off, które odpowiednio włączają lub wyłączają widok z pierwszej osoby. FreeCamFOV Skrót FOV oznacza Field of View, czyli pole widzenia. Jak się już zapewne domyślacie, za pomocą tej komendy można zmienić pole widzenia wolnej kamery. Jak się ją uruchamia, opisze przy okazji poradnika skrótów debugowania, a jakiś czas później napiszę specjalny poradnik jak z niej korzystać. Co do samej komendy, radzę podchodzić do niej ostrożnie, ponieważ operuje ona kątem widzenia z kamery. Domyślny parametr wynosi 60, a ustawienie niektórych wartości potrafi doprowadzić nawet do zacięcia się gry. FreeCamSpeed Kolejna komenda dotycząca trybu wolnej kamery. Tym razem w parametrze możemy wpisać szybkość, jaką ma ona osiągać. Jedynym jej sensownym zastosowaniem jest zastosowanie jej przy machinimie lub przy dokładnym ustawianiu kamery względem konkretnego obiektu. FreeCamSpeedModifier Parametr ten określa jak bardzo wolna kamera ma przyśpieszyć, bo włączeniu jej szybszego poruszania się, domyślnie schowanego za przyciskiem Shift. FreeCamTurnSpeedFactor Ostatnia z komend dotyczących wolnej kamery, tym razem określa z jaką prędkością obraca się kamera w trybie wolnym. Ponownie jej jedyne zastosowanie to machinima lub perfekcyjne dopasowanie ujęcia do obiektu. give Kolejna z najbardziej użytecznych komend, kolejna która zaczyna się od małej litery. Dzięki niej kontrolowana postać dostanie do ekwipunku przedmiot, którego kod podaliśmy w parametrze komendy. Dodatkowo jest możliwość dopisania kolejnego parametru, który określa ile sztuk danego przedmiotu ma dostać kontrolowana przez nas postać. Przykładowo wpisanie "give It_Sword_Rusty 10" da naszej postaci dziesięć zardzewiałych mieczy. Tak na wypadek gdyby ktoś lubił rdzę. god Komenda włącza lub wyłącza tryb godmode, w którym kontrolowana przez nas postać staje się Chuckiem Norrisem nieśmiertelna. Komendę można zastosować z parametrami on lub off, z którymi komenda odpowiednio włącza lub wyłącza godmode. goto Nieczęsto używana komenda, chociaż bardzo przydatna. Teleportuje kontrolowaną przez nas postać do obiektu określonego w parametrze. Warto zauważyć, że tym obiektem może być zarówno określona postać, jak i określona postać określony rodzaj rośliny, dzięki czemu przy niskim nakładzie pracy można znaleźć wszystkie jagody występujące w grze. Oczywiście trzeba wziąć pod uwagę, że niektóre spośród przedmiotów znajdują się w ekwipunkach niektórych postaci, a z pomocą tej komendy nie damy rady ich łatwo odnaleźć. help Wyświetla pomoc dla komendy, wpisanej do parametru komendy help. Po poradniku który właśnie czytacie korzystanie z tej komendy nie powinno być dla Was konieczne ;) ignoreDrawCalls Jedna z najlepszych komend w Risenie. Po włączeniu, gra przestaje renderować cokolwiek, przez co jedyne co widzimy to nieskończona czerń. Uwaga! Długie wpatrywanie się w czarny ekran może skutkować depresją, dołami pod oczami i chęcią zjedzenia kota! invisible Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, po uaktywnieniu tej komendy główny bohater staje się niewidzialny. Nie jest to co prawda niewidzialność dosłowna, ponieważ my nadal go widzimy, jednak dla innych postaci i bestii jest on niewidoczny, przez co nie będą oni próbować go zaatakować czy wejść z nim w interakcję. Niewidzialność kończy się, gdy Bezimienny wchodzi w interakcję z jakimś przedmiotem (np. przełącza dźwignię) albo zaatakuje kogoś. Z komendą invisible można użyć parametrów on i off, które odpowiednio włączają lub wyłączają tryb niewidzialności. IsoCamera Włącza widok izometryczny w grze. Jeżeli nie wiecie o co chodzi - jest to tryb w którym kamera ustawia się cały czas bardziej nad głównym bohaterem niż za nim, domyślnie z kamery izometrycznej korzysta się przy sporym oddaleniu od postaci, aby móc dobrze obserwować pole walki. Chociaż ta funkcja nie ujrzała nigdy światła dziennego, włączenie jej za pomocą komend nie powoduje praktycznie żadnych błędów. Komenda IsoCamera może zostać użyta z parametrami on lub off, które odpowiednio włączają lub wyłączają widok izometryczny. Ciekawostka: Użycie komendy spawn w celu przywołaniu przedmiotów podczas aktywnej kamery izometrycznej sprawi, że wszystkie przedmioty zostaną zespawnione za wysoko, aby Bezimienny mógł ich dosięgnąć. kill Tego chyba nie trzeba tłumaczyć. Zabija jeżeli nasz cel jest żywy. Nie działa na przedmioty i obiekty. Daje doświadczenie za zabitą jednostkę. MapEdit Kolejna komenda dla zaawansowanych użytkowników. Wymaga ona aż trzech argumentów remove/insert kto?/co? mapa. Ponieważ trzeci z argumentów nie podlega autouzupełnianiu, korzystanie z tej funkcji wymaga dobrej znajomości map oraz ich nazw. Jej znacznie prostszym odpowiednikiem jest komenda spawn. music Komenda pozwala zmieniać muzykę płynącą aktualnie w grze. Posiada kilka różnych wariantów: * location *lokacja* – zmienia muzykę przypisaną do odpowiedniej lokacji, np. 'location doncamp' zmieni muzykę na tę występującą normalnie tylko w obozie Dona * daytime day/night - zmienia muzykę na wersję nocą lub dzienną (tak, każda lokacja ma przynajmniej dwa warianty muzyczne zależne od pory doby) * situation 1/0 – włącza lub wyłącza muzykę odgrywaną podczas walki (zagłusza ona wtedy muzykę lecącą w tle) * lock on/off – jeżeli włączone, muzyka będzie się zmieniała w zależności od położenia bohatera, a jeżeli wyłączone, to raz puszczona muzyka będzie leciała przez cały czas * stop – resetuje lecący utwór (przydatne, gdy zmieniliśmy muzykę a wciąż leci ta sama) PS_modify Tę komendę można potraktować jako ciekawostkę, ponieważ jej funkcjonalność jest mniejsza od funkcjonalności funkcji edit, która przy tym jest znacznie prostsza w obsłudze. Jej parametry to *kto* *w czym* *co* *wartość*, przy czym 99,99999% ludzi znających dobrze konsolę kodów w Risenie bez autouzupełniania nie potrafi zmienić nawet najprostszej wartości. setqueststatus Do tej komendy trzeba podchodzić bardzo ostrożnie. Dzięki dwóm parametrom *nazwa questa* open/run/cancel/close/succeed/fail możemy zmienić stan danego zadania na otwarty/trwający/anulowany/zamknięty/ukończony/zakończony porażką. Jest to bardzo przydatna funkcja gdy wystąpił jakiś bug związany z którymś questem, jednak z powodu skomplikowanej hierarchii zadań w Risenie kombinowanie z tą komendą najczęściej kończy się większą ilością błędów, szczególnie gdy nie przemyślni się swoich czynów przed wprowadzeniem ich w życie. ShaderQuality Za pomocą parametrów Low/Medium/High komenda ta zmienia jakość shaderów na niskie/średni/wysokie. Komenda ta ma swój odpowiednik w ustawieniach, dlatego bardzo rzadko się z niej korzysta. Należy pamiętać, że z powodu skomplikowanej operacji, jaka wykonuje się po użyciu tej komendy, gra może się na chwilę 'przyciąć'. ShadowQuality Za pomocą parametrów Low/Medium/High komenda ta zmienia jakość cieni na niskie/średni/wysokie, a dodatkowo parametr Off pozwala wyłączyć cienie całkowicie. Komenda ta ma swój odpowiednik w ustawieniach, dlatego bardzo rzadko się z niej korzysta. Należy pamiętać, że z powodu skomplikowanej operacji, jaka wykonuje się po użyciu tej komendy, gra może się na chwilę 'przyciąć'. SoftShadows Funkcja ta jest domyślnie włączona, jej wyłączenie sprawia, że cienie są bardziej kanciaste (zwłaszcza na nierównych powierzchniach), ale przy okazji komputer ma nieco mniej do przemielenia, co na słabszych komputerach może być użyteczne. Komendę SoftShadows można zastosować także z parametrami on/off, które odpowiednio włączają/wyłączają funkcję wygładzania krawędzi cieni. spawn Kolejna z najczęściej używanych komend przy pisaniu artykułów oraz przy zwyczajnej zabawie. Dzięki niej możemy zespawnić (przyzwać? stworzyć?) dowolny obiekt (w tym przedmioty, postacie, bestie), bezpośrednio przed kamerą. Przykładowo komenda 'spawn It_Sword_Rusty' zespawni przed bohaterem zardzewiały miecz. SpeakerMode Funkcja użyteczna tylko dla audiofili oraz osób, którym jakimś cudem gra niepoprawnie wykryła sprzęt, z jakiego korzystamy. Parametry funkcji można uzyskać dzięki autouzupełnianiu, a że jest ich sporo, to powstrzymałem się od wypisywania ich wszystkich. teach Za pomocą tej komendy można nauczyć swojej postaci dowolnej umiejętności czy atrybutu. Jako parametry trzeba podać nazwę umiejętności oraz oraz wartość jaką chcemy ustawić, przykładowo komenda 'teach Lockpick 2' nauczy Bezimiennego drugiego umiejętności otwierania zamków, a komenda 'teach MAXHP 100' sprawi, że bohater będzie posiadał maksymalnie sto punktów życia. time Komenda zmienia czas na ten, który podamy w parametrze. Przydatne dla osób, które zaspały z jakiegoś powodu potrzebują być w określonym miejscu miejscu w określonym czasie. Warto zauważyć, że jeżeli jest godzina 12, a my ustawimy 11, to świat nie cofnie się o godzinę, tylko skoczy do przodu o 23 godziny. timescale Określa stosunek pomiędzy czasem płynącym w prawdziwym świecie, a tym płynącym w grze. Przydatne dla hardkorowych graczy, którzy dla uwypuklenia doznań płynących z gry siadają do gry na kilkadziesiąt godzin i chcą mieć w grze dobę dwudziestoczterogodzinną. TutorialSystem Za pomocą parametrów on/off ta komenda włącza/wyłącza tekst samouczka, który pojawia się przy wykonywaniu jakiejś czynności po raz pierwszy. Jest to kolejna komenda, której odpowiednik znajduje się w opcjach gry, dlatego komenda jest praktycznie nieużywana. VegetationQuality Za pomocą parametrów Low/Medium/High komenda ta zmienia jakość roślinności na niską/średnią/wysoką, a dodatkowo parametr Off pozwala wyłączyć roślinność całkowicie. Komenda ta ma swój odpowiednik w ustawieniach, dlatego bardzo rzadko się z niej korzysta. Różnice pomiędzy poszczególnymi rodzajami jakości jest praktycznie niezauważalna przy roślinach blisko bohatera, dlatego nawet na niskim poziomie gra potrafi ładnie wyglądać. Weather Komenda z pomocą parametrów określa jaka pogoda ma zostać uaktywniona. Najprzydatniejsze argumenty to Auto, Sunny_Full oraz Sunny_Half, dzięki nim oraz komendzie time można w prosty sposób dostosować najlepsze oświetlenie do robienia grafik. Przyznam się szczerze, że ominąłem te funkcje, których działanie jest niepotwierdzone (po tylu latach!) lub które zwyczajnie niczego nie robią. Mam nadzieję, że podobał się wam wszystkich ten poradnik, oraz że był on zarówno zrozumiały jak i przejrzysty. Na koniec mała ankieta dotycząca następnego poradnika. O czym chcecie przeczytać w następnym poradniku? Skróty debugowania Szczegóły na temat komendy edit Szczegóły na temat komendy give Szczegóły na temat komendy spawn Szczegóły na temat komendy setqueststatus Szczegóły na temat komendy teach Szczegóły na temat komendy Weather Może by tak coś o modowaniu? PS. Pisanie tych poradników nie powinno mieć negatywnego wpływu na inne aktywności, których się podjąłem. Akcja 'Piszemy Risenpedię na nowo' wciąż jest aktywna, tylko zaciąłem się podczas wycinania tła z grafik z roślinami. Głupie korzenie! A gify i let's play powrócą gdy tylko wymienię sprzęt na nowy. Optymistyczna wersja zakłada, że będę mógł wrócić do nich już w tym tygodniu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Poradniki